Commercial entities, law firms, government entities, and others, gather and process an enormous amount of information. Some of the information gathered and processed is in the form of electronic messages or other such communications. These communications are generated by employees, contractors, or clients and are sent to reviewers (e.g., analysts, other employees, other contractors, other clients, etc.) for review.
In conventional systems, reviewers can locally save or store received communications for later analysis. However, because of the enormous amount of information gathered and processed, it can be difficult for reviewers to quickly save or store each and every communication that the reviewer would like to analyze at a later time. In fact, even once the communications are saved or stored, it can be time-consuming for a reviewer to identify the location of a stored communication and/or the content of a stored communication. The time-consuming nature of conventional systems may be exacerbated if a reviewer would like to share a communication with another reviewer.